Media content, for example, images, audio, and video, can be authored in a media authoring application (e.g., image editor, video editor, sound editor) and published for distribution. Media content that is published in this way is sometimes referred to media that has been shared. For example, media can be shared with users of systems such as social networking systems and online media repositories.